Rito's Revenge
by ElementalDragon81
Summary: Rito is sick of Lala always sleeping in his bed naked. So he thinks that doing the same to her will stop it. Will it work or will something else happen.I know the shows a harem, but i though one of just Lala and Rito would be nice. Also props to emelinewalker for the cover art. M for language and sexual content.


Hey guys I decided to take a break from Burning Desire and focus on other things. Lately i've been watching Motto To Love Ru, it's by far the weirdest, funniest, and most perverted anime I have ever seen. I hope you enjoy this fic. I don't own To Love Ru. Yes I know the series is a harem but I though hey why not just do one with just Lala and Rito.

The basic description is as follows. Rito is sick of Lala sleeping naked in his bed. So he considers returning the favor. How? By sleeping in her bed naked, but will things go as planned?

Rito's Revenge

Rito pov.

'What am I grabbing?' I think to myself as I open an eye to see a naked girl in my bed. "Ahh Lala" I yell while scrambling a way from her. Why does she have to sleep naked instead of wearing a nightgown or something. "Morning Rito, and you know why i'm always naked when you wake up. Peke needs to recharge for at least 8 hours" she says as she gets up and stretches. While she stretches I notice her breasts bounce, man their just like beach balls they bounce almost constantly. Knowing what I get like I quickly cover my eyes. "Morning Lala, Rito" says a calm robotic voice. "There you are Peke lets hurry and change in to my uniform quickly" she says while I get dressed.

After that fiasco was over I went down to eat breakfast, and as i'm eating I hear Mikan say "Rito you do remember what today is right?". "Um actually I don't" I say finishing up my rice. "It's the last day of school for you guys" she says with an annoyed tone. Wait the last day of school? "Last day of school? What does that mean?" Momo asks from another room. "It means that after today you,Nana, Rito, and Lala won't have to go to school for a few months" Mikan says cleaning up all out food. "Really we won't have to go to school for a few months. That sounds great. Lets get going Rito" Lala says pulling me out the door and down the street. Why does she have to go so fast?! "Lala can you please slow down" I say fighting the force of her running. "Oh alright Rito" she says as she slows down, and when she stops as usual I go flying. The next thing I know I hit something and feel something silky and soft. "Yuuki Rito" says a monotone voice. Oh crap out of every person it had to be Yami. "You know I hate perverted things and yet your face is in my chest." she says as I quickly nervously crawl off of her. "Please don't hurt me it's a misunderstanding!" I yell while getting up quickly. "Yami-chan" I hear Lala yell as she comes running up. "Princess" she says monotonously. Man why am I so unlucky to have one of the girls that I lo...lo...like be friends with a deadly assassin. I will never understand aliens honestly.

Thankfully for once that morning was the only issue. Which made me oddly enough feel less at ease. "Today was uneventful oh well it is the last day of school so hopefully nothing crazy happens" I mutter while walking home. "Well what do you want to do now Rito" says a very overly clingy Lala. Man her oppai feel like their marshmallows and i'm almost tempted to squeeze them. Though of course I won't make that mistake again after all it's how to propose to her, and that didn't end well last time. "How about we just head home i'm exhausted" I say prying her off my shoulder. "You better not have been doing anything bad with my sister you beast" Nana says scolding me for no reason. "Just leave him alone Nana" Momo says walking in behind me. Once Nana is out of hearing range Momo comes closer to me and whispers in my ear, "I'm still working on that harem for you Rito but don't worry it'll be great" she says before running into the kitchen. Why is my life so hard.

The next morning

Why do I feel as though i'm being suffocated by a cloud? I think to myself calmly noticing a heavy weight on top of me. As I open my eyes I notice that Lala is on top of me and is pushing her chest into my face. Crap one of these days i'm going to have to get her back for this! "Ritoooo. Ritooo I love you!" she mutters in her sleep. Man this is just to much if I don't get her off of me then i'm going to have a real problem. As I quickly push her off of me and run into the bathroom. Man why does even the thought of Lala naked make me so dang hard!? I quickly get undressed and hop into the shower and turn it to the coldest it can go. 'This has to stop, and I need it to be just as sexually frustrating to her as it was to me, but how?'. "Hello Rito" says a voice from behind me. Thats Momo's voice. "Ahhh, Momo what are you doing in here." I yell covering myself. Why does she do this. I mean honestly she must really enjoy this. "Oh it seems somethings got you all hot and horny, and I can tell i'm like that myself at times" she says as she reaches down towards my cock. "Momo get out!" I yell swatting her hand away. "Fine fine, but don't think that i'll let my sister have all the fun" she says before walking out. Man why does she do that to me. After the incident with Lala and Momo I head back to my room and seeing that Lala was gone already I quickly get dressed and head down stairs. While walking down I pass by Mikan who's carrying up a load of Lala's laundry, and with a smirk she says "Someones out of bed early even though it's the first day of summer break?". "Ya Lala woke me up early by...geh I don't want to talk about it" I say hurrying past her down stairs to get breakfast.

"Morning Rito" yells Lala as soon as I enter the kitchen. "I made you breakfast Rito" she says as she pulls me into my chair. Wow for once her meal actually looks eatable, as I look at the dish I notice that it consists of rice,miso soup, grilled fish, and pickles. "Thanks Lala it actually looks good" I say picking up some of the fish, and I take a medium size bite, "Wow this is actually good" I say taking another bite of it. "I knew you'd like it. It's all thanks to Mikan for teaching me how to cook some of your favorite foods" she says hugging me. 'Crap! She's basically suffocating me!But what a good way to die when it's by those breasts' "Ahaha" says a voice from below and when I look down I see Celine taking drink of a dark liquid. "Celine is that a coke!?" I yell quickly picking her up. "Yep that's a coke which mean we better keep her here or else we'll have some major issues" I say holding on to her tightly. 'Man Why does she have to get drunk off of Coke'.

After b reakfast I sit down on the couch in the living room I turn on the TV to relax. Of course Magical Kyoto is on, oh hey it's the episode with Run, and wow she's become really popular now since she split apart from Ren. Maybe just maybe I can ask Run for some help on getting a little pay back on Lala sleeping naked in my bed. Wait maybe that's a good idea doing what she does to me back to her ,ya that's the perfect plan.

Lala Pov

Ah what a relaxing day though Rito seemed a little different today? "Lala-sama what's troubling you" Peke says as I start to get undressed to take a bath, "It's nothing Peke just feels like I forgot something" I say as I sink into the tub. Rito your always so kind to me but today you seemed a little distant but I know that something must be troubling you. That's when I notice a little blood starting to appear in the tub. Oh it was today well hopefully it won't last that long. Thankfully by the time I got out of the tub I stopped bleeding. "Man I feel so tired" I say while crawling into bed. As I turn I feel something soft but sort of hard, and as I remove some of the covers I'm surprised to see that it was Rito and he was naked? 'Why did he sneak into here? He must've slept walked into here by accident but that doesn't explain why he's naked and what this hard thing is. I stroke the thing a few more times and feel it grow a little bit. What is that thing? As I remove some more of the covers I see that it's a part of Rito?"Ghheh Lala" he says pulling me in 's he doing? Wait he's kissing me and oh my gosh his lips are so soft and smooth almost like the grass outside on planet Deviluke. I start to kiss him back when I feel him pull me closer to him and what ever he has is poking up against my clit. "How do you like it Lala to feel frustrated" he mutters before he starts to kiss down my jaw. "Ri...Rito your not asleep?!" I say while trying to hold back a moan. "I was waiting for you Lala. After all you were the one that's the cause of all of this. You snuck into my bed naked each night so I thought i'd do the same to you" he says while rubbing my clit. This is to much if he continues this i'm going to cum. Then I can him grab my tail gently and start to rub it with one hand while inserting a digit with the other. "AHHH RITO!" I scream as he starts to take his finger out then thrust it back in. "Rito i'm about to Ahhhhh" I scream as I reach my peak. "Sorry Lala I had to do that, but you know you can play with me right" he says suggestively as I sit up. "Fine but how do I play with you and where?" I ask curiously, he looks at me with what appears to be a little ammusement in his eyes. "You know what you were rubbing before. Just keep rubbing it and maybe suck on it a little" he says while moving his crotch into my face. "I'm surprised the others havent heared us yet" I say rubbing Rito's thing a little more, 'what is this thing called again a penin, a pening, oh wait a penis or sometimes called cock or dick'. "Ahhh ya I told Mikan to spend the night at a friends hows with Celine and Momo and Nana are sleeping at the house we build for Ren and Yami" he says with a look of contorted pleasure on his face. 'Rito's cock is huge I wounder what it tastes like?', and as I start to suck on it "Ahh Lala that feels so good".With that I sucked harder and took it a little deeper and started to move a little faster, and eventually Rito put his hands on my head and I could feel his dick getting harder like drying concrete, "Lala i'm about to" he says before I take him all the way in my mouth. I can feel what ever comes out of his dick run down my throat, and some of it onto my tounge, and it tastes like Rito!? Thats so strange well I hope that he's willing to do some more with me.

Rito's Pov

Dang I never expected getting a blowjob to be like that! I think it's time I take this all the way, but if I do that what does it mean for Lala? I don't know much about Devliuke tradition so I have to at least ask first. "Lala what would it mean on Deviluke for someone to take anothers virginity with their permission?" I ask as she gulps down the rest of my semen (DANG that was hot!). "Hmmm it really dosen't mean any thing really just that the to people love each other enough and have enough trust" she says softly streching our arms out making her breasts bounce. How am I so lucky to get a girl this beautiful naked on her bed, and willing to suck my cock. "W..w...would you like to be m...my first time" I ask nervously stuttering, and as I look into her eyes she starts moving closer to me. "Yes and i'll let you be my first Rito because knowing that you love me means everything. I just want you to say it" she says putting a finger to my lips. I do lover her she funny,sweet, smart, and even when I make a perverted move she doesn't smack me like the others. "I love you Lala" I say pulling her into a passionate, heated, and hungry kiss. Okay what's next, come on think Rito what do the guys usually do in those porn movies you've watched in the past. OH WAIT! They kiss down the chin and go for the breast. Wait is does sucking them count as a proposal? "Lala another question does sucking on a breast count as a proposal?", "No it doesn't" She says calmly, "Good" I mutter before kissing down her jaw aiming for her neck. Once I get past the neck I start to suck on her right breast. "OHHH RITO THAT FEELS AMAZING" She moans as I switch to the left breast and continue sucking. I think her breasts have had enough, and lets see whats next? Oh wait ya I have to suck on her clit a little more. The nub on the clit is very sensative. I kiss down her naval and start sucking the nub softly. "Rito please" she moans loudly, "Please what Lala" I say seductively, "PLEASE FUCK ME" She screams in annoyance. "Good now I hope your ready" I say seductively lining my self up with her pussy, I really hope I dont miss, but maybe if I go in slowly. No Rito you don't want to cause her a lot of pain so do it fast like ripping off a bandaid. I Thrust into her and sheath myself fully in her. "Ahhh RITO" she moans while her eyes start to tear up. I whisper sweet nothingness to her. "Okay Rito you can move now" she says shifting a little on my cock. Man i'm glad I didn't blow my load into her when I thrust into her. "Damn Lala your so tight" I say as I start to thrust into her. We eventually gain a rhythm I can feel my self start to tighten but I know I won't come for at least another minute or two. "Rito faster please" she moans as I start to speed up. Man i'll have to remember this the entire sight of Lala's breasts bouncing up and down like she's on a roller coaster, the look of pure ecstasy on her face, and the way her hair is sticking to her face. "Rito i'm about to cum" she says her voices pitch increasing, "I am too. We cum together" I say as I thrust into her one last time. I feel her come and then I cum and fill her with my seeds. I don't care if Lala get's pregnant i'll marry her then. "Rito I love you" she says as I lay her down on her bed, "I love you to Lala, and I hope we can do this again some time" I say kissing her one last time before wrapping my arm around her and pulling the covers over us. "If you get pregnant Lala I will marry you" I whisper before falling asleep.

Thrid person view

"Hey guys have you seen Rito?" Mikan says coming down stairs to breakfast. "I haven't seen that beast this morning, but I also haven't seen big sis?" Nana says calmly eating a bowl of rice. "I think she's still asleep" says a voice coming down stairs. "Peke? Why haven't you gotten her up yet" Momo says drinking before finishing off her milk. "I tried she didn't want to get up" Peke says floating into the living room. "I'll go get her up" Nana grumbles putting down her chop sticks and storming up the stairs like a mad man. "Come on sis it's time to" Nana says before noticing the sight before her. Seeing her sister in bed with a naked Rito. 'WHY I MIGHT JUST' "HEY YOU BEAST WHAT DID YOU DO YOU PERVERTED ANIMAL" Nana yells furiously grabbing Rito out of Lala's bed. "Crap at least let me get my boxers on" yelled a nude Rito running to his room and locking the door. "YAAAWWWWNN, what's going on?" says a slightly drowzy Lala. "That beast was in your bed, and he probably did something to you with out your permission" Nana says banging on Rito's door. "I knew he was in my bed, but why are you banging on his door?"asks a slightly confused Lala. "He was naked in your bed and he could've raped you in your sleep!" yells a very agitated Nana, prying her younger sister away from Rito's door. "Rito you can come out now, and Nana don't try to hurt him". "She didn't let me explain."says Rito nervously from the other side of the door. Nana turning to her sister asks "Can you explain?". "Me and Rito are a couple now" She says happily pulling Rito out of his room (dressed thankfully). "Ya Lala is now my girlfriend" Rito mutters rubbing the back of his head. Due to the commotion Nana cause everyone was upstairs with their mouths open.

Tell me if you guys want me to continue this. I think I went well for a one shot. I will continue working on Burning Desire and might get the next chapter up within the end of the month.

E.D8 Out


End file.
